


This Game We Play

by chrofeather



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Sort of Hatesex, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrofeather/pseuds/chrofeather
Summary: “You made some rather bold claims out there, Mr. Brock,” Drake began, deceptively amiable, but the look in his eyes made Eddie feel rather like a mouse caught in the gaze of an eagle. “Care to explain why you deviated from the script?”Eddie tried to appear relaxed, leaning his hip against the rectangular conference table. “Like I said, I got some information from an anonymous source,” he said with a shrug, adjusting his jacket lapels. “And there’s more where that came from.”





	This Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently saw Venom for the third time, and I absolutely love the tension between Eddie and Drake in the beginning, even before the symbiotes come into play. If Eddie had played his cards right, he could have absolutely blackmailed Drake into doing... well, something ;) so I wanted to write how that scene might have gone. This turned out with a bit of a darker Eddie, though, so heads up for some dubious consent issues. Also, no symbiote fucking in this one, sadly, but I've got WIPs with plenty of that! Stay tuned for more weird porn if you're into that!

When Eddie Brock went to the Life Foundation to interview Carlton Drake, one of the most powerful men in the world at the time, he had no intention of holding back. He planned to confront Drake about the human trials, the ethical violations, the wrongful deaths of vulnerable people. It would all be on camera, and Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to be the one doing the questioning. He knew his editor wasn’t going to like it, but doing right by his own ethics was more important than what his editor thought.

 

Eddie had done this before. Drake was expecting a run-of-the-mill interview: a few softball questions about his interest in space travel, his plans for further offworld missions in the wake of the first crashed probe. But Eddie Brock was not one to play by the rules. He wanted to see how Drake would handle it, first and foremost.

 

Would he deny it? That was to be expected, but Drake was smart. Maybe he would play it off like it was just a rumor, a smear campaign against his company. But the pending litigation said otherwise, and Eddie intended to use that to his advantage.

 

Eddie listened to Drake explain some bullshit about finding the solution to humanity’s problems out in space somewhere, a practiced reply he had probably used a hundred times before.

 

“So, uh, what about the human experiments, Mr. Drake?” Eddie slipped in, casual.

 

Surprise flickered across Drake’s features, the mask of pleasant calm he wore slipping for a just a moment, and Eddie knew he had hit a nerve. He pressed his advantage, easily filling in the silence Drake had left in his moment of hesitation.

 

“An anonymous source informed me that the Life Foundation has been conducting unethical and illegal human trials,” Eddie explained in his best journalistic tone—expectant, not quite accusatory, and just curious enough to seem like he wanted to know more. “What do you have to say about that?”

 

Drake’s expression smoothed, but his eyes were cold when he regarded Eddie. “I can assure you that no such thing is happening under my watch here at the Life Foundation,” he responded coolly. His gaze flicked to the camera. “We’re done here.”

 

He turned on his heel and started to walk away, while security personnel made the camera crew power down their equipment.

 

“These trials are being conducted on vulnerable populations!” Eddie continued, following Drake down the corridor. “I think you’re hiding something, and it’s more than just space tech!”

 

Drake stopped, pinning Eddie with an icy stare for a moment before turning back to his chief of security. “Have Mr. Brock meet me in conference room 2. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Eddie grinned, even as security personnel took him roughly by the upper arm and started to lead him away. First blood.

 

\--

 

Eddie was starting to get bored in the conference room by the time Drake arrived.

 

“Oh, hey, I was wondering when you’d show up,” he remarked casually, clicking the pen he’d found on the table. “Was starting to think someone was gonna dispose of my corpse or something.”

 

Drake didn’t seem amused. He shut the door behind him, quietly, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled. Despite his slender, demure look, Carlton Drake had an air of authority about him, of someone who had power and knew how to use it. Maybe it was his eyes, Eddie thought. There was a strange intensity in Drake’s gaze, an unreadable depth that seemed to look through you rather than at you.

 

It reminded Eddie of a serpent, coiled and ready to strike. It reminded him that even now, with his advantage, he would have to tread carefully.

 

“You made some rather bold claims out there, Mr. Brock,” Drake began, deceptively amiable, but the look in his eyes made Eddie feel rather like a mouse caught in the gaze of an eagle. “Care to explain why you deviated from the script?”

 

Eddie tried to appear relaxed, leaning his hip against the rectangular conference table. “Like I said, I got some information from an anonymous source,” he said with a shrug, adjusting his jacket lapels. “And there’s more where that came from.”

 

Drake’s lips quirked up into what could have been called a smile, but the look in his eyes made it unsettling. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Mr. Brock. Where did you get that information?”

 

Eddie heard the underlying threat loud and clear, but he didn’t let it show. “So are you,” he responded with arms crossed, keeping his tone light. “Y’know, with the unethical human trials that have already killed several people. That stuff doesn’t look good for P.R., I know. Wouldn’t it be a _shame_ if that stuff got, say, leaked online?”

 

He knew he was pushing it now, getting into dangerous territory, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. Eddie would never have the leverage he did right now, in this moment.

 

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Brock?” Drake’s shoulders were relaxed, his expression one of mask-like calm, but his voice had a steel edge to it.

 

Eddie couldn't restrain a devilish grin. “Depends on if it’s true.”

 

Drake actually smirked. “Well played. You’re more competent than I gave you credit for,” he remarked. “But you underestimate just who you’re dealing with here.” He walked a slow semicircle around Eddie, who was reminded of the graceful gait of some big cat. “You live alone, don’t you, Mr. Brock? Which means it would probably be several days, maybe a week, by the time you were reported missing.”

 

Eddie couldn’t restrain a chuckle, enjoying the thrill of this conversation probably more than he should have, considering his life was being threatened. “Now who’s threatening who?”

 

Drake stopped half a step from where Eddie was standing, close enough that Eddie could smell his (probably very expensive) cologne. The lines of his grey suit seemed sharp enough to cut, and the air seemed to almost evaporate from the room. Eddie resisted the urge to take a step back. “You should know that I don’t play games with the likes of you, Brock,” he said, his voice soft but dangerous. “I’ve come too far for that.”

 

Eddie didn’t back down, even as he felt his pulse jump. “If I’m not back by tonight for a follow-up with my source, I’ve left them instructions to dump those files on the internet and send them to every news outlet in San Francisco,” he retorted, trying to sound both calm and confident. He was really hoping it worked—especially considering it was a bluff—but he had to run with it now that it was out. “So yeah, dump my body in the bay or whatever, but I’ll take you down with me.”

 

It was a ballsy move, but Eddie was all in at this point. No turning back.

 

Drake pinned him with those fathomless dark eyes for a long moment, and Eddie could almost see that brilliant mind working, judging the veracity of the explanation. Eddie forced himself to meet Drake’s gaze, hardly daring to breathe lest he give himself away. In theory, it was nearly foolproof. Even if Drake thought Eddie was lying, he wouldn’t take the chance that the documents might be leaked, not with the Foundation’s reputation on the line. As far as Drake knew, Eddie and an unknown number of others had access to those documents already. It would come down to just how valuable that information was, and therefore how valuable Eddie was.

 

Of course, it wouldn’t look good for Drake if a journalist turned up dead only days after an interview at the Foundation, even if from seemingly unrelated causes. Eddie had put his money on making himself indispensable, and that would give him the upper hand.

 

“I think you’re full of shit, Brock,” Drake said, bluntly, and Eddie’s heart skipped a beat.

 

Eddie kept up the front, not giving up the act just yet. He moved for the door. “I guess you’ll find out,” he said with a confidence that didn’t match his frantic, rabbity heartbeat.

 

Drake moved with an agility that seemed almost inhumanly graceful, putting himself between Eddie and the door. There was a different look in his eyes now, something Eddie didn’t quite know if he was reading right. It wasn’t as cold, but almost… coy. Seductive.

 

“However, on the off chance that you’re not, I’ll have to… keep you quiet.”

 

The last thing Eddie expected was to see Drake sink to his knees, swiftly undoing Eddie’s belt buckle and unbuttoning his jeans. Long fingers were already hooking in the waistband of Eddie’s boxers, and Eddie could only stare, dumbfounded.

 

“Well?” Drake looked up at him with one delicately arched eyebrow, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

Dammit. The bastard was pretty and he knew it. Eddie couldn’t find the words to even speak, his throat suddenly dry and his mind blank of witty retorts. His cock was already starting to perk up in interest just at the thought, and that was enough for Drake.

 

Slender hands pulled Eddie’s jeans and boxers down just far enough for his cock to flop out, its length already thickening. “ _Now_ you choose to be quiet?” Drake prodded, already taking Eddie’s length in one hand and giving it a few slow strokes.

 

The touch felt electric, and Eddie had to force himself to keep still. God, this was wrong, this was _so_ wrong and went against every journalistic ethical code he had ever sworn on. He should be stopping this, he told himself. He should definitely tell Drake to fuck off, and get out of here as fast as possible.

 

Hell, Eddie hated the guy! He absolutely hated Carlton Drake’s smug, supercilious, scheming, two-faced self. He hated the fact that Drake had no morals, disguised his god complex as concern for the future of the human race, and had a way of being infuriatingly difficult to work with.

 

Eddie’s dick clearly didn't agree, already mostly hard.

 

He swallowed hard, desperately trying to come up with something to say. This had gone in an _entirely_ different direction than he was anticipating. Well, there was no turning back now. He cleared his throat, used the moment to shuck his pants down to a more comfortable position around his thighs.

 

He looked down at Drake and licked his lips. “Well, what are you waitin’ for? I wanna see if your mouth is good for something other than avoiding my questions.”

 

Drake looked none too pleased, but he didn’t dignify that with a response. Rather, he licked a long, slow stripe from the base of Eddie’s cock to the tip. “I can see this won’t take long.” He gave a seductive little smirk before letting Eddie’s length slide over his tongue and into his mouth.

 

Eddie had to brace himself against the wall as the wet heat of Drake’s mouth enveloped his cock, slowly taking him deeper with each rhythmic bob of his head. Eddie watched, rapt, as the length of his cock slid in and out of Drake’s pretty mouth, watching those dark eyes staring up at him without hesitation.

 

Drake’s mouth was velvety soft and warm, the stimulation of those pretty lips and that talented silver tongue almost too much to take. But it was the eye contact that had Eddie’s breath catching in his throat, the implicit challenge there. Drake still thought he was the one in control here.

 

Eddie knew how to fix that. Arousal flared low in his belly, a throb from his groin that made him all the more sure that he knew what he wanted out of this.

 

Eddie refused to look away from Drake’s eyes, watching unflinchingly. It was perfect, because it meant that Drake wasn’t expecting it when Eddie placed a hand on the back of his head and thrust hard into his mouth.

 

Drake stiffened, making a protesting sound around Eddie’s cock that might have been him wanting to gag. His grip on Eddie’s thighs tightened momentarily, fingers digging into the material of his jeans, but Eddie didn't let up.

 

_This_ was what Eddie wanted. He didn’t stop, not for a second, getting a grip in Drake’s hair and thrusting in until Drake was forced to take all of Eddie’s length at once. To his credit, Drake seemed to adapt pretty quickly, simply opening up and letting Eddie fuck his throat. He made little choked noises at times, but he was taking it quite well, not fighting Eddie, just occasionally pawing at Eddie’s thighs like an anxious kitten.

 

Eddie couldn’t restrain a bitten-off moan at the way the ridges of Drake’s throat felt around his cock when he thrust balls-deep. He could come from that feeling alone, but he wouldn’t. It would take more than that, considering Eddie was getting laid pretty regularly now that he and Anne were serious.

 

Ok, maybe he was being a little mean, Eddie admitted. He pulled back to let Drake breathe, and maybe felt the tiniest bit guilty when Drake coughed and gasped for a few seconds.

 

But _god,_ if he didn’t look damn good like this.

 

Eddie gave a little yank on the dark hair, forcing Drake to tilt his head back and look up at Eddie. Drake just panted softly, lips slick and shiny with saliva and Eddie’s precome. His eyes were watery from the rough throat-fucking, involuntary tears on the verge of spilling. It made Eddie’s cock throb with want, again, and a coil of arousal burned hot and low in his gut.

 

“Don’t push it, Brock.” Drake’s voice was raw, beautifully hoarse from choking on Eddie’s cock, and Eddie got a thrill of satisfaction from knowing Drake had a press conference to do not long after this.

 

“Y’know, I think I like you better from this angle,” Eddie remarked. He was half-tempted to pull out his phone and take a picture, but a memory would have to suffice for this one. Eddie wasn’t quite _that_ ballsy. But this one he definitely wanted to mentally file away for nights when Anne was away on a business trip.

 

“Fuck you,” Drake rasped, and Eddie loved that he knew it meant he had won.

 

“Less talking, more sucking my dick,” Eddie retorted, the heat of arousal in his veins making him bolder than he normally would be. “Or am I too much for ya?”

 

Drake glared up at him, a move that would have been more effective without the teary eyes and messy hair and Eddie’s cock stretching his pretty lips. Eddie let out a little groan as his hips bucked forward, forcing Drake to swallow around his cock or choke. The coil of arousal in Eddie’s gut tightened, and he could feel his orgasm building.

 

The rhythm of his hips stuttered, and Eddie let out a breathy groan. He kept a grip in Drake’s hair as he gave a last few jerky thrusts, riding out his orgasm and feeling his muscles shudder minutely with each spurt of his cock.

 

Eddie panted, finally pulling back as his cock started to soften. Drake grimaced, looking around for a trash can to spit into, but Eddie just grinned, nudging Drake’s thigh with his foot.

 

“Uh-uh. Swallow.”

 

Drake’s glare was deadly, but it didn’t faze Eddie anymore.

 

“We had a deal, remember? Swallow.”

 

Eddie knew he had gotten away with a lot today, and part of him was still pleasantly surprised when Drake did as he was told and swallowed Eddie’s come without further protest. If Eddie had been 20 years old again, his cock would have been raring to go again just after seeing that.

 

“Satisfied, Brock?” Drake asked dryly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand while Eddie tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants up.

 

Drake stood, and Eddie got a clear glimpse of the outline of Drake’s cock straining against his zipper just before he turned away.

 

“You’ll find out when I publish my article,” Eddie retorted, buckling his belt and heading for the door, just for the chance to see Drake squirm.

 

“Nah, I’m kidding,” Eddie said with a grin. “I’ll, uh, finish up my article with a… redacted version of the ‘clarifying info’ you gave me during this conversation. And the documents from my source will remain unpublished. Until declassified, of course.”

 


End file.
